


Phanthom of hearts

by SeriesAddixt



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, phanthom of hearts, silver dagger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriesAddixt/pseuds/SeriesAddixt
Summary: In the neighbourhood few influential (mostly) men died recently. The kills have specific style, signature like… dagger ruthlessly through the heart. The killer always manages to escape, turns into dust. People started calling this killer “Phantom of hearts”.Morgana is a hit(wo)man / yes, you heard me lol/She is the best. Why? She always does her job perfectly and never gets caught. I mean just think about it. She has the perfect cover…Who would suspect a woman? Especially a king’s ward?Why is she doing this? For better future...  with HER.
Kudos: 1





	Phanthom of hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift to W <3 
> 
> Wine granny, you are the best bully I've ever had, luv ya <3

She knows why she’s here, hiding behind an old wooden wardrobe in the lightless room of some stranger. She is doing this for herself but mostly for HER. She wants, no she desperately needs to get away from Uther. If he ever finds out about who she really is, he would have her executed in no time. Why? Because she loves the wrong person.

That’s why she needs to run away before that could happen. She has to save enough money to start a new life…with HER…. If they manage to escape this God forgotten kingdom, SHE can be her future.

And this is her chance. She has to be quick and precise, but to be fair it’s not like this is her first time, she knew exactly how to get things done by now. She has built quite the reputation in these past few weeks.

She hears someone walking down the hall, their shoes loudly touching the marble floor, making their way to the bedroom. Footsteps are getting closer. Her breathing is slow, steady and calm. It’s here, door of the room opens and mysterious man walks in. It’s too dark for her to see his face, but she knows it has to be HIM. He stands between her and her new life.

He walks past the wardrobe and then stops on the other side of the room next to the bed facing wide window. He takes out a box of matches from his pocket, picks up a candle from the night stand, lights it and put it back on its place. He turns around and he feels sudden pain in his chest. He looks down to see a silver dagger studded with little diamonds stuck inside of his rib cage. He looks up and he’s being pierced once again, this time with pair of stone-cold emerald eyes. 

She skilfully rotates her hand, so the blade makes even more damage inside, still giving him a piercing look. The dagger was a gift from her older brother on her birthday. He made fun of her that “she won’t know and never learn how to handle such thing.” Now she pushes it deeper into the poor man’s flesh in a way that makes the man shiver in pure pain. Wicked smile appears on her face as she leans closer to his ear.

_“You should have treated your wife better. She thought she was marrying an honest man.”_

He wants to beg for mercy, but it’s too late, plus…he can’t even take another breath, not yet to whimper or scream for help. She looks him right, in the eyes, watching as his soul is slowly leaving his body.

_“Men like you make me sick,… you think women are your property, but we aren’t! You treat us as dirt, now let me treat you the same. Dirt doesn’t belong to the house, it should be thrown away, right?”_

As she says that she pushes the helpless man against the windowsill, pulling out the blade and pushing it back. He grunts one last time as she throws him out of the window. With lot of noises his body lends on the rock road. Even if he could mysteriously survive the dagger, the fall would have definitely killed him.

Carefully, trying not to bring attention to herself, she looks down at his lifeless corpse and her dagger sticking out of it. A small group of people formed around the scene already. There are few men and a gasping woman.

“What a tragedy, sir William was such a nice man!”

_“Look! It had to be the phantom of hearts! And he left his dagger behind!”_

_“Sure HE did.”_

With a sigh Morgana walks away from the window and blows out the candle before silently leaving the house, slipping away into the dark night.


End file.
